


cry for me

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Red Force {Kinktober 2018} [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Band, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Chanyeol left Baekhyun hard and needy. Kyungsoo just got to the club for a drink.Kyungsoo likes it when Baekhyun begs.---Kinktober 2018, Day 2Ass Worship |Begging| Medical Play | Watersports





	cry for me

Kyungsoo slipped through the door of  _ The Red Force _ , tired after a long day's work. He was looking forward to having a few drinks and unwinding, maybe having a little bit of fun. He wondered for a moment if the submissive he had fun with on opening night would be there - Jongin, his name had been - but a quick scan of the dance floor said he wasn't. Kyungsoo sighed and slipped into a bar stool, hand on his cheek and elbow on the bar as he waited for Sehun to notice him. 

It didn't take long for Sehun to sidle over with a smile. “Strong or  _ strong _ ?”

Kyungsoo smiled weakly. “Just a gin and tonic for now. I don't want to be drunk before ten.”

Sehun rolled his eyes but slid a drink over before turning to serve someone else.

Kyungsoo stared into the tall glass, a sigh on his lips as he lifted it to start sipping the strong tasting liquid inside. His nose scrunched up a little and he choked for a second before he swallowed and sighed. He jumped as hands rested on his hips and a nose nuzzled into his neck and Kyungsoo sighed.

He recognised the shape of the lips pressing kisses against his skin, the tip of the nose sliding down the tendon in his neck. “Hyun.”

Baekhyun's club name slipped from Kyungsoo's lips and he was greeted with a husky,  _ D.O _ _._ Baekhyun's chest pressed against Kyungsoo's back and Kyungsoo pressed against him.

“What do you want, Hyun?”

“You.”

There was no hesitation, and there was a note in the other male's voice which suggested a hint of begging. A smile slipped across Kyungsoo's face, and he reached back. His hand found the bulge of Baekhyun's erection and gave him a gentle squeeze, earning a whine and a shudder. “Does Chanyeol not want to play with you, Baek?”

Baekhyun gasped against Kyungsoo's neck, shaking a little. “He got a call and had to rush to work. Left me like this. Want you. Make it better.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and slowly sipped his drink. He paid no attention to the erection grinding against his hip and tilted his head. “Beg for it.”

Baekhyun gasped softly, his hips jerking slightly forward before he whined. His voice was a hushed, hoarse in Kyungsoo's ear as he pleaded.

“Please, D.O, Sir. I need you to fill me up, pound me open and stroke me. I need you to touch me and play with me, please,  _ please _ , it hurts so bad.”

"Why should I?”

“I want you so bad.” Baekhyun's hands gently slipped up Kyungsoo's shirt, rubbing gently over his chest and pinching at his nipples. “I don't want anyone else here, I don't even want Xiumon, just you, Sir.”

A shudder ran down Kyungsoo's spine.  _ I don't even want Xiumin  _ was  a big thing for anyone to say, to say they didn't want the club owner and most lusted after dominator within  _ The Red Force _ . He cleared his throat and motioned for another drink from Sehun.

“Go find us a nice quiet room. Get yourself nice and open for me, no cumming.”

Baekhyun made a noise in his throat and the sudden chill against Kyungsoo's back when Baekhyun left quickly made him shiver. Sehun smirked as he set the drink down and Kyungsoo chuckled before flipping the bartender off.

Kyungsoo drank slowly, feeling his jeans grow tighter the more he thought about Baekhyun, laying on a bed and fucking himself open, slicking himself up, desperate and waiting for Kyungsoo's dick. He groaned softly and tried to control himself, not letting him down the drink. He took it slow, a few sips every half minute.

He was finished within three minutes and slid the money for the drinks over the bar. Four minutes had passed as he stood up and made his way down the elongated, red lightered hallway. Doors were shut with ties or socks or even whips hanging off then, indicating they were taken for now. Doors were half open with whips or chains hanging off the handle, letting people know they could walk in and watch.

Kyungsoo paused outside of a room, hearing the sound of a whip and Jongin's distinct moans. Jongin, Kai, the young submissive Kyungsoo had entertained for hours and had curled up with after they'd both been fucked out and fully satisfied. He wondered for a moment, if he could get away with having a small peek, seeing who Jongin was with tonight, before he heard a loud moan from the room next door. Kyungsoo recognised Baekhyun's moans – they'd known each other a long time, and had been in a tiny BDSM group with Minseok and his boyfriend before clubs had started appearing around South Korea. Kyungsoo knew the sound anywhere.

He stepped in and shut the door behind him, firmly, before he started walking towards the bed. Baekhyun had stopped moving, his naked chest heaving as he stared at Kyungsoo as he got closer. Kyungsoo could hear the hitches in Baekhyun's breath, the high pitched octaves that went straight to Kyungsoo's dick. It made him want to fuck Baekhyun until he couldn't walk, until he hurt his throat from screaming too loud, too high pitched. He wanted Baekhyun bent in half underneath him, wanted to see Baekhyun completely submit to him; part of Kyungsoo even wanted to record it, to send it to Chanyeol and show the fellow switch how well he could make Baekhyun react and behave.

Baekhyun arched upwards a little, and Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun's fingers pressing inside of himself. Kyungsoo moaned softly and started undoing his button up shirt, fingers stumbling and missing the odd button. It took a minute or two to get it off, but then he started removing his belt, slow as he stepped towards the bed. “How bad do you want me, Hyun?”

Baekhyun's voice was higher than usual, beginning to pant a little. “So bad, D.O, Sir. I need you so bad, it hurts, my dick hurts, please, please, Sir.”

It was a mess of words falling over one another and Kyungsoo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. He spent his time slowly tugging his jeans off, letting Baekhyun observe and stare at his body. It had been a while since the last time they had been together, and he didn't miss how Baekhyun's eyes lingered on his new found abdominal muscles. He snickered. “Like what you see?”

Baekhyun nodded, tugging his hand free and sitting up. He made grabby hands and Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile, meaning forward so Baekhyun could run his hands over the muscles. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting himself feel every inch of Baekhyun's skin as it dragged across his own. He shivered and pulled back long enough to drag his underwear off before he knelt between Baekhyun's legs.

Immediately, Baekhyun's legs wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo's waist, tugging him in close. Kyungsoo pulled back as best he could, gently slapping Baekhyun's thigh. “Patience, Hyun, patience.”

Baekhyun's hips bucked at the contact, breathing heavily but he managed to calm himself some. Kyungsoo took his time, running his hands down Baekhyun's chest and stomach, dragging his nails. He paused a moment, digging his nails in to leave small crescents around Baekhyun's nipples; a simple little mark of ownership that Chanyeol would see later and try to outdo.

“Beg me, slut.”

Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun's dick twitch against his own thigh and smirked.

“I want your cock inside me, please, please. Sir, I need you inside, I need you to hold me down and open me up, open me so wide and stop me sitting down for a week. I need to feel you inside me, filling me up so badly, D.O Sir, please.” His words were panted, laboured and Kyungsoo gently pressed his tip to Baekhyun's entrance. He felt tight, like he hadn't fully opened himself so he'd feel the burn of a stretch. Baekhyun's eyes started tearing up, forming in the corners of his eyes. “Please, Sir,  _ please _ .”

Kyungsoo considered getting a condom, getting up and walking across the room. His body detested that idea, and he pushed closer to Baekhyun. “Did you get checked?”

Baekhyun nodded. “It's club rules. I'm clean. You?”

“Yeah, my results got back a few days ago.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Then don't worry about a condom.”

Kyungsoo pushed in fully without warning. Baekhyun's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat before he took a sharp breath, his arms linking around Kyungsoo's neck. The tears rolled down the side of his face and his breaths were short and spaced. Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed at the tears. “Breathe, Baekhyun.”

It broke the mood of the moment, but Kyungsoo didn't care, his lips pressing gentle kisses all over Baekhyun's face. “How are you?”

“Green. I'm good.  _ Move _ , Sir,  _ please _ .”

Kyungsoo grunted and carefully pulled out, slowly pushing back in. Baekhyun's chest heaved as he moved gently with him. It was obvious he wanted to go faster, but Kyungsoo held his hips. He kept the movement slow, letting Baekhyun adjust to the sudden size of him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, moving slowly, surely before Baekhyun started bucking his hips.

“Sir, please, please I need more. I'm okay, I'm okay I need you, I want you heavy and hard,  _Sir_ .”

Kyungsoo gripped Baekhyun's hips and leaned up. He pulled all the way out, slamming his hips back in. Baekhyun yelled out, tears forming back in his eyes as Kyungsoo set up a fast, hard pace.

The scent of sex filled the room, the sound of Kyungsoo's hips smacking into Baekhyun's ass the only thing to be heard, other than Baekhyun's whimpers and cries as Kyungsoo caught his prostate. Baekhyun panted desperately against Kyungsoo's neck, his nails clawing down Kyungsoo's back. Kyungsoo groaned softly, feeling small beads of blood slipping down his skin.

“I'm- I'm close, Sir. I need- I need to cum, please.”

“ _ Beg me _ .”

Baekhyun whined, shaking in Kyungsoo's arms. His back arched and he shook his head from side to side.

“Please let me cum, please, I need to cum so hard, it hurts in my tummy, please Sir, please let me cum. I wanna cum and make myself all messy, please.”

Kyungsoo groaned softly, and started pounding into him. He listened as the  _ please _ from Baekhyun became garbled, words falling over themselves. Kyungsoo felt his own orgasm getting closer and closer, and he began snapping his hips harder and quicker. “You can cum, Hyun.”

Baekhyun yelped and tightened around Kyungsoo as he came, panting heavily as thick white covered both men's chests. Kyungsoo groaned,  _Hyun, fuck Hyun_ and lost it. He pressed his hips against Baekhyun's ass, cumming hard and watching how Baekhyun's face twisted as he released inside of him.

They stayed close for a moment, not moving, connected before they finally pulled apart. Kyungsoo let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and collapsed next to Baekhyun. They stayed in silence, not saying anything, until Kyungsoo yawned a little. “Shower, then sleep.”

Baekhyun whined and had to be tugged up from the bed. Kyungsoo gently lead him through to the small in room bathroom. He helped Baekhyun into the shower and turned the water on warm. Baekhyun collapsed to his knees and Kyungsoo knelt behind him. “Are you alright, Baekhyun?”

“I'm just fucked out.” Baekhyun smiled sleepily and Kyungsoo couldn't help but lean in for a gentle kiss.

He worked quickly, quietly, as he washed Baekhyun's hair. He washed his own and rinsed them both down before he carefully scrubbed Baekhyun clean of his own orgasm. Kyungsoo gently wiped some dried cum from Baekhyun's inner thigh where it had dropped from him and shivered a little. Baekhyun curled against him for a moment under the warm stream of water. They stayed there, their fingers interlocked before Kyungsoo nudged him.

“Let's go get dry.” Kyungsoo turned the water off and helped Baekhyun up. Kyungsoo wrapped a towel around him and helped him back to the bed where they both collapsed. Baekhyun cuddled closed, yawning. Kyungsoo tugged the blanket up tight around them. It didn't take long for Baekhyun's breathing to even out and Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his forehead before settling down, and slipped off to sleep himself.


End file.
